I Need to Tell You Something
by ellie-hiddlebatch
Summary: Sherlock has a confession to make. Johnlock. For my friend who really wanted a Johnlock fic from me.
1. Chapter 1

John never thought that he would first meet his soulmate in a morgue. He also never thought that Sherlock Holmes, the Consulting Detective, full of sheer arrogance and pure hatred for emotion, would be the first one to notice the mutual feelings they had for each other. And, as John loved adventure, he was totally okay with it. Of course, there were some things that John could have done without. Sherlock never remembered to buy the milk, he'd get _bored_ so damn easily, and, of course, there was the day where Sherlock revealed himself to be alive after John believed him dead for three years. But John eventually forgave Sherlock for his faults, quirks, and odd fascinations with human body parts. He liked to think of it as Sherlock's charm, the thing that made Sherlock much more different than anyone else.

John opened his computer and lazily sat down in his arm chair. Ever since Mary had passed away, John had moved back into 221b. With no Mary, and no baby, John just didn't see the purpose of having to pay for a much larger, more expensive flat than what his needs required. So, naturally, he asked Sherlock if he could move back in. Sherlock was happy to oblige.

Soon after John had moved into his flat, Sherlock started to approach him rather differently. "John," he began, sitting down in his square, jet black, leather chair, his cat-like back slouched forward, "I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?" John briefly looked up from his newspaper.

"John, this is much more important than some celebrity tabloid. It's about my personal well-being." Sherlock looked ever so seriously into John's eyes.

"What?" John put the paper down. "What is it?"

"I-" Sherlock hesitated. "I'm gay."

"Okay." John said, leaning back in the chair. There was a long period of silence; John looked at Sherlock, who constantly looked like he wanted to say something. "And?"

Sherlock inhaled deeply. "I think I love you."

John closed his eyes. Was it love that he had been experiencing? The simple way Sherlock ruffled his hair when he was annoyed, John's pure fascination with the color of his eyes...(Blue? Green? Gray? Who the hell knows?) Was this love.

"Okay."

Silence.

"Well, then," Sherlock said, standing up. He wasn't dressed yet, he was in a bathrobe and slippers, but it didn't seem that he was wearing anything besides that. "That was much easier than I thought."

"Sherlock," John said, unsure about what he was going to say next. Sherlock turned around. On a whim, John decided to tell Sherlock what he thought.

"Sherlock," John repeated, "I think I love you too."

"Really?" Sherlock said, making himself a cup of tea. "Tea?"

"Please," John said. "Anyways, I think I love you. I just have this- this utter fascination with you, and I think you're, um, really good. I mean, I think that you are a good man, and, err, I have feelings towards you that aren't just friendly."

Sherlock brought out his and John's tea. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"So then- do you want to- be a..."

"couple?"

"Yeah. That."

John thought hard for a minute. It was hard for him to admit to himself that he was bisexual, especially after forever denying that he was gay. Finally, he came to the conclusion that he thought would make both him and Sherlock happy.

"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days seemed like a mystery to John. It was both confusing and comforting to him to know that he was in love with his best friend. It seemed that Sherlock was acting quite normal or at least as normal Sherlock could act. It was wonderful to John that he wouldn't have to keep denying his feelings to others. Of course, they wouldn't tell the media (as they'd probably come up with some terrible pun as a headline about the duo). However, the very first person that the would inform was Mrs. Hudson.

"So, how are we doing it again?" asked Sherlock, briefly looking up from his laptop.

"Use your mind palace," John joked, adding a laugh at the end so as not to confuse Sherlock. John had a feeling that Sherlock was still very new to the whole 'relationship' idea. "We're just going to say, 'Mrs. Hudson, we have to tell you something. We're a couple now,'" John finished.

"Oh. Okay." Sherlock typed something. "Come here, I want to show you something."

"What?" John asked.

"Just come here."

John got up and slowly walked towards where Sherlock was sitting. "What?"

"Look at your hits counter."

John leaned in closer. "Oh my Lord..." The hits counter on his blog had one million and twenty four hits recorded.

"I know." Sherlock grinned. He grabbed John's shoulder and spun him around, which took John by surprise. The detective and his blogger stood in front of each other, looking into each other's eyes. John adored Sherlock's eyes, and, in turn, Sherlock was mesmerized by John's. John stood on his toes to reach Sherlock (as he was significantly shorter than Sherlock), and grabbed the back of Sherlock's head, pulling him forward. Sherlock grabbed John's waist, and the two kissed.

"That was..." John began.

"Nice," Sherlock finished.

"Yeah," John said, "nice."

The two carried out their day as usual, except for the fact that they grinned at each other much more often. Soon enough, they arrived at Mrs. Hudson's flat to tell her of the news.

"Hello, Sherlock, John," Mrs. Hudson greeted them. "Tea?"

"Please," John said. Sherlock nodded.

"What were we doing again?" Sherlock whispered in John's ear.

"We're- look, I'll do the talking, and you just look pretty the entire time, ok?"

Sherlock silently nodded.

"So, how are you boys doing?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"We're doing great," John said. "In fact, Mrs. Hudson, we need to tell you something."

"Yes? Are you two okay?"

"We're fine. Great, actually. We're," John stopped, looking at Sherlock, who winked. "We're a couple."

"Ooh," Mrs. Hudson exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "How wonderful! I always knew that this day would come!"

"Yes, yes, you did," John said. "That's why we wanted to tell you first."

"This is so great! My boys!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Hudson," Sherlock said. He looked at John, as if saying, 'Did I do that right?'

John returned Sherlock's look with a wink.


	3. Chapter 3

After returning to their apartment, Sherlock fell lazily onto the couch. "Telly?" he asked John.

"Err- sure," John responded, sitting down onto the couch next to Sherlock. Sherlock edged himself closer to John until the two touched. John grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to find a cheesy romantic comedy on. "How about this?" he said jokingly.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Sherlock said, straightening up a little.

"Harold, I-" said the woman in the movie.

"Sabrina, no. I have to tell you something, too. I love you."

Sabrina's eyes were brimming with tears. "I love you too, Harold!"

"I love you," Sherlock said.

"I love you, too," John said. The words fell out of his mouth naturally, like a waterfall of emotion and passion.

Sherlock nestled himself onto the couch so that his head was resting on John's shoulder. His long legs were huddled, and his feet touched the arm of the sofa, and his arms were pushed together as if he was praying. John thought about moving, but then realized that Sherlock was incredibly comfortable. John ran his fingers through Sherlock's dark, curly hair softly. Sherlock fell asleep on John's shoulder, faintly snoring and drooling slightly. After a half an hour, Sherlock woke up and slowly raised his head from John's shoulder.

"What time is it?"

"5 till Midnight."

"Then I'm going to bed." Sherlock stood up, his hair a tangled mess. He walked to his bedroom door. "Coming?"

John paused for a moment. "Yeah. Coming." He climbed into Sherlock's bed, and stared out the window as Sherlock quickly dozed off.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ John wondered as he began to sleep, too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter was so short, but I felt like it was the right place to end this story... a sequel may be coming in the near future, though! And I didn't feel that the title was the best so I changed it and made a new cover. Alright, that's it for now.. Ta-ta!**


End file.
